Dream
by xxredemption-love-and-liesxx
Summary: A quiet night at the Uchiha's lead to affectionate moments from the so-called cold Uchiha patriarch. [sasusaku], [post-canon], [post-699, pre-700], [oneshot].


. .

.

. .

**Dream  
xxredemption-love-and-liesxx  
**. .

.

. .

His lips encased around her throat as he lifted her up, so she was sitting on his lap. He had his prosthetic arm wrapped around her, keeping her balanced, and his other was rubbing her bare breasts. The man's dark eyes were on hers continuously; hers were closed, however, and she was letting out tiny little moans.

The man stirred a little, lifting her upwards gently, and then pulling her back down, impaling her on his length. She let out a gaspy moan, and cried out, tangling her fingers in his raven locks. He groaned softly, feeling her hump against him.

His member brushed her inner walls, reaching to far depths. He pulled his mouth away from suckling her neck, to rest his forehead against hers. Her seafoam eyes were open once more, and she groaned quietly. His rinnegan glowed lightly, and his other glowed crimson with his clan's kekkei genkai.

"Ahh," she moaned softly brushing her lips against his cheek, "P—Please—"

"Say my name, Sakura," he hissed out, burying himself impossibly further.

"Sas—" she let out a cry of pleasure, throwing her head back, "Sasuke-kun—_please_!" she cried, her hands gripping into his hair once more.

She tugged against his raven locks, before he flipped them completely over, pushing her against the bed sheets. His thrusts became rough. Her walls clenched against him with each thrust. She was… doing this on purpose. Her eyes were bright with pleasure, as he rested their chests together.

"Come on, Sakura," he murmured with a smirk, his breathing heavy.

He placed his non-bandaged arm against her stomach, before dragging his hand downwards to find that bundle of nerves.

"No—!"

"There."

Just a simple brush had her squirming beneath him, her eyes wide with pleasure. She let out mewls that aroused him even further as his thrusts soon became erratic. Her walls clenched around him painfully, coaxing him to his release.

"Fuck," he snarled as he pumped his member into her, brushing against her g-spot.

"Oh—Oh god," she cried out, arching her back, "Sasuke-kun!"

"Come for me," he breathed, "Sa-ku-ra…"

Oh, she did. Her walls clamped down against him, forcing the Uchiha to move rather harshly. His thrusts were no longer paced.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" she chanted.

He was making it easier for his release to happen, and fuck…

"Hnnnnn…" he moaned, his seed releasing from within her, joining her orgasm.

As her pleasure continued, his soon dulled down. His member was becoming soft, but he was hard enough to continue moving without too much trouble. He kept on moving, wanting her pleasure to continue. He was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down onto her.

Sakura let out a final moan before becoming silent, other than the fact she was panting.

The raven-haired man sighed, dropping his head against hers, pressing a kiss against her. He was barely able to keep up his own weight, but he did not want to hurt her.

"Sasuke-kun…" she sighed quietly.

He kept himself buried within her, only pulling away to grip onto the blankets that had been kicked away. He returned to his place inside her, rolling the both of them over so he was spooning her from behind.

"I love you…" she said earnestly, reaching over for his hand.

"Ah," '_I love you too_.'

Sakura giggled lazily at her husband's behaviour.

.

.

As morning came once more, she was rested against his hard chest. His fingers were gathered in her pink locks, while his other arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping her close to him. She snuggled close against him, her breasts pressing against his front. She was awake first, as always. The Uchiha beneath her was awake as well, it seemed. He was watching over her, before he pulled her close and tugged at the Uchiha ornament hanging around her neck.

Sakura giggled at his behaviour, knowing that it was a seemingly natural thing. The necklace itself was tough; having been coated in her husband's chakra. It was just as much a protector as it was to show that she was an Uchiha, like him.

Sasuke nuzzled close after a few moments of playing with the necklace, and nibbled at her ear. She giggled again, her breath fanning out against his chest. He licked and bit, playing with her lobe. He was finding amusement in her reactions. He loved the way she reacted, so much.

He gripped her close, and kissed her throat now, licking at his previous love-bites. Some were fading away, and others were obviously fresh. He licked to soothe them before he cuddled her, and buried his head in her hair. Her scent was amazing, as always.

Vanilla with a mix of some sort of flower.

.

.

The roseate held her husband close, his musky scent of the forest was something she loved. It told her that he was free, that he was wild. He was like an animal, in some ways. He needed to be on his own at times, but when it came to those he cared for, he would be there in a heartbeat.

… Well, she can hear his heart beating in his chest.

_Thump, thump, thump_.

Slow, steady beats.

She loved hearing his heart; she knew he was there, with her. And that he was real. That this was not all a dream.

.

.

A high-pitched scream resounded through the house.

.

.

"We need to get up now, Sasuke-kun… Sarada wants us," Sakura said, hopping off his chest, feeling his length leave her.

"Ah," he lifted her off of him, and stretched his arms across his head before laying a kiss on the top of her head.

Sasuke picked a pair of boxers off the ground and slipped them on. He handed Sakura one of his shirts. She blushed profusely at him when he had not bothered to find a pair of panties.

"What," he said, his eyes twinkling mischievously, "It's not like we're having visitors today."

Sakura rolled her eyes and slowly put on his shirt. Though, she had to take it off later, anyways. She pursed her lips. She may as well walk around naked.

Though, she doubted Sasuke would be happy if she did that around _open _windows. Yet, he still gave her _only _a shirt.

"Sasuke-kun," she said, glancing over at him, "Panties. Now."

He rolled his eyes and headed over to her underwear draw and picked out a pair of black ones; nothing too fancy, and not a g-string either. He tossed them over as she pulled on his oversized shirt. After that, she slipped her panties on and stood up.

Another scream resounded, telling that the little one was wanting her mother.

"Seems like our daughter wants something," Sasuke said, smirking slightly.

Sakura poked her tongue out at him and headed to the room which their child slept.

.

.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed, his nose scrunching up at the scent of, well…

Sakura was breathing through her mouth, and sighed. Perhaps there were two things that their daughter needed.

.

.

Sakura sat upon the rocking chair, the six month old latching onto her right breast. The roseate cradled her daughter, and murmured soft, unintelligible things to the child.

Sasuke watched silently before dropping his head. Things like this were sweet. Sakura was a mother now, as he was a father. Yet, watching her act so motherly with their child was always something he loved the most. Though, there were many things he loved about his small family.

He knew he would protect them.

That was something that he did not even need to _vow_. It would be on instinct. They were his important people; his most important people. And anyone who tried to hurt them would pay.

… Sasuke knew that there would be a day, however, that Sarada and Sakura would be put at risk. Because of him.

Even wandering around the world and solving things did not make up for the crimes he had done. He would not forgive himself either, so it is not a thing that he is angry about. He knew he did wrong. And he would always try and make up those wrongs.

But at the end of the day, he would never be able to solve everything.

His dark eyes focused on his rose-haired wife. She had switched Sarada over to her other breast, and looked rather exhausted.

"Stand up," Sasuke said softly, moving closer to her.

The roseate looked over at her husband, confusion evident.

"Stand up," he repeated.

She did and as soon as she did, Sasuke was sitting in the chair that she had sat down on. She was about to get up him, still holding Sarada in her arms, but he pulled her down onto him rather roughly, so that her legs were in the air, and she was much more comfortable.

Sakura murmured a thanks as Sasuke snuggled in close to her. Sarada soon dropped her mother's tit, and closed her large, onyx eyes.

"Are we just… going to sleep here?" Sakura asked, leaning into her husband's chest.

"Hmn…" he grunted, and rested his head against her shoulder, "What does it matter?"

"You'll be the one complaining about a sore back, Sasuke-kun," Sakura warned; showing that she would be cross at him if he complained to her in the morning about an irritated back.

It would be his fault anyways, even if the gesture and hug he was doing was one that was extremely affectionate.

"D… Don't care…" he said slowly, "Sleep, Sakura."

"Hai, hai… Good night, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, closing her eyes, "I love you."

She heard Sasuke murmur from behind, "'Night… love you too."

.

.

Sakura heard a giggle from beside her. She rolled onto her side, and slowly opened her eyes. She saw her husband playing with their daughter's fingers, leaning over her and chuckling softly. It was a beautiful sound. He smiled brightly when she wrapped her fingers around his pinkie. She then dragged his pinkie over to her mouth, but he pulled away last second, so that she could not trap his finger in her mouth.

"G'morning, Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted softly.

"Hn," he grunted, attention focused on their daughter for now, "morning."

"How'd we… get to the bedroom, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, noticing that she was now lying on their bed.

"Carried you and Sarada," he answered, looking up, "That fine?"

"Hai, hai. It's all good, Sasuke-kun," she grinned at him, and leaned forward to peck his lips, and swooped down to kiss her daughter's forehead, "You could have woken me up, you know."

"Iie," Sasuke said, "You both were sleeping peacefully. I had no need to ruin that."

"That's… actually really sweet of you," Sakura said, laughing gently.

He looked up at her, irritation easily seen on his features.

"I'm kidding. I know you can be nice if you want to," she mended, though it was a rather half-assed mending.

He rolled his dark eye, and snuggled close to their baby girl. He then reached for Sakura, practically pulling her to the both of them. She let out a gasp as he wrapped his unbandaged arm around her waist, so they were practically like a cage around Sarada.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Ah?"

Sakura giggled once more and smiled at him, brushing away his messy hair so she could look into the purple rinnegan. He flinched lightly, and close that eye. She rubbed his cheek, coaxing him into opening that eye. It was obvious he still did not like showing the odd eye to Sakura, as well as Sarada. It was just a habit to him, it seemed. Sakura leaned forward, careful of not crushing Sarada, and rested her forehead against the Uchiha's.

"This feels like a dream…"

"Hn, well," Sasuke cleared his throat, "It sure as hell isn't."

.

. .

_fin_

_. ._

_._


End file.
